


Feathers

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cat! Junnie, Cat! Wonu, Domestic Fluff, Fur Parent Minghao, Gen, Giant Hooman Mingyu, Gyuhao, M/M, Wonhui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: It's not Wonu's fault he grew up in the streets before Minghao took him in. And of course, Junnie, the cat raised in a pet shop, is always the "good" one just because he poops in the right box even though he's broken about ten glasses since Wonu arrived two weeks ago.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Challenge 5: Naughty or Nice





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by our house cat who has been causing so much trouble recently.

"Seriously, babe, I am _this close_ to throwing that damned cat away!"

Junnie glares at Wonu, who is innocently licking his belly clean, his leg sticking up.

"Giant hooman hates us again, and it's all your fault!"

"What did I do wrong, Junnie? It's feline nature to poop."

"Yes, but not in the kitchen! Dad already told you to use the litter box in the toilet!" Junnie rolls his eyes. "They never had any problems when I was the only cat in this household. I was good, and you're a menace."

It's always the same argument ever since Wonu came here. It's not his fault he grew up in the streets before Minghao took him in. And of course, Junnie, the cat raised in a pet shop, is always the "good" one just because he poops in the right box even though he's broken about ten glasses since Wonu arrived two weeks ago. 

Junnie swishes his tail under Wonu's nose and settles on the warm spot by the window. 

"Oh, Wonu, what have you done?" Minghao appears into view with a wad of tissues. He looks dejected, and Wonu's heart clenches. Minghao pets his head anyway and lifts him easily to his chest. "Don't do it again, okay? I don't want your daddy Mingyu to take you to the shelter."

"He's just going to do it again, dad," Junnie sneers with a loud meow. 

Minghao gently puts Wonu down and turns to Junnie. "Do I sense you getting jealous, huh, Junnie?" Minghao giggles. "Dad will just clean up the mess, and then, we can all play."

  
  
  
  
  


"There. You've done it again," Junnie sighs. "Wait 'til the giant hooman sees this. You'll be out of the house for sure."

They're outside the toilets, and Mingyu has been inside since an hour ago. "He's taking so long inside!" Wonu counters. "What's he even doing there…" 

"He's cleaning inside, and now, you just made a stinky mess outside. See how he likes that," Junnie says.

"Whatever, bitch, leave me alone."

Junnie screeches, front paws up and claws out. "How dare you—"

Their fight is interrupted by the door opening. "Ugh, _baaabe_! What the hell! I just cleaned the floor!"

"Ah, Wonu…" There's the look of disappointment again. Wonu rubs his face on Minghao's calf as an apology. He really did mean to use the litter box this time, but he couldn't wait for Mingyu forever.

"Sorry, babe. Please don't be mad at the poor cat. He'll learn eventually," Minghao says, hands gentle on his husband's arm.

"It's been _weeks_!" Mingyu snaps. "One more, and the cat goes—no buts!"

"Oh wow! But you're the same person who wants a dog! And you know what, dogs poop wherever, and you always have to pick up after them! At least cats know how to take care of their own mess!"

"Well, clearly, that one doesn't!" Mingyu points at Wonu. 

"Oh geez, they're fighting again because of you," Junnie says, walking back to his favourite window.

  
  
  
  
  


"There you are!"

The door to the cupboard under the sink opens. Wonu backs into a corner with a hiss as Mingyu peers inside.

"How did you even get in here… you didn't poop here, did you?" the giant hooman says, sniffing inside like a man-dog. But Wonu didn't. Minghao has relocated the litter box to one corner of the laundry area. Wonu knows that, and he's being a good boy now. He hates to see Minghao sad. "Come on, your dad is looking all over for you."

Wonu can't fight it when Mingyu picks him up gingerly around the middle. 

Minghao is not in the house, though. 

Mingyu puts him down near the cat bowl and pours a mountain of food for him. Junnie races down next to him from the window sill.

"Where's dad?" Wonu asks as Mingyu pours food for Junnie too.

"Hey, he's not your dad—he's _my_ dad."

"I'll call him dad too, whether you like it or not," Wonu replies.

"He's on a business trip. We're stuck with the giant hooman for today."

"Yikes."

"He's right, though," Junnie adds after careful thought. "Dad was too sad when he left this morning because he couldn't find you."

Wonu's whiskers sag. "I was hiding from the giant hooman. I think he's trying to plot my murder."

Junnie chokes on his food. "Are you dumb? He's plotting _our_ murder. He doesn't like me too."

"I guess if you keep breaking his glasswares…"

"I only do that because he hates me. Dad says the giant hooman wanted a dog, but he brought me home instead."

"But I'm using the litter box diligently to make him like me! Dad gets upset when I make the giant hooman mad."

Mingyu squats next to them, patting both their heads.

"Okay, kitties, be nice," he says. "Minghao didn't even kiss me goodbye because I'd been horrible to _his babies_ ," he sighs. "I'm supposed to be his _only_ baby. I'm stuck with you for now, so let's just make this work, alright?"

Junnie and Wonu share looks and evil smiles.

  
  
  
  
  


"He's being very patient, Wonu. I can't believe it," Junnie says, eyes wide. 

Earlier, Junnie tossed the remote control behind the sofa, and Mingyu had to push the whole thing back just to retrieve the device. Then Wonu hung on the curtain, tearing it apart with his claws. Mingyu simply sighed each time.

"You're making it so hard for me," Mingyu wails helplessly. "But I love Minghao and everything he loves, okay? Play with this instead," he says, whipping out a stick with a feather at the end.

Wonu sees the exact moment Junnie's pupils dilate, poising to chase after the… the… _oh._

Soon, both of them are jumping all over Mingyu, trying to reach the damned feather. Mingyu is laughing hard with them, running around the living room and chasing them. 

  
  
  
  
  


Minghao comes home to Mingyu sleeping on the couch—Junnie snuggling his neck and Wonu purring on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Dogs are great too, but just for the sake of Minghao's argument, he had to say all those things! Please don't be mad at him (or me)! ><
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Thank you so much!


End file.
